


Devuelta a las Estrellas ( Y Por Favor No Vuelvas )

by SucreBoy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alien Aziraphale, Aliens, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley loves stars, Gabriel works for the Area51, M/M, No Betas We Fall Like Crowley, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucreBoy/pseuds/SucreBoy
Summary: A Crowley siempre le han gustado las estrellas.El recuerda escaparse de su habitación y subir al techo de su hogar para ver las estrellas cuando era mas joven, recuerda memorizar cada uno de los nombres de aquellas curiosas, y diminutas luces que iluminaban el cielo cuando se oscurecía, el recuerda que después de pasar un momento difícil, miraba las estrellas, eran su cosa favorita junto con su auto y sus plantas; aunque no se lo digan porque después se malcrían.Por eso, una joven versión de si mismo, decidió convertirse en astronauta cuando creciera, para poder estar mas cerca de una de sus cosas favoritas, lastima que con el tiempo ese sueño se fue haciendo más lejano.Ahora Crowley, con 17 años, quien se ha rendido en sus sueños; se encuentra un día que un meteorito se estrella cerca a su hogar, quien resuelta ser, Aziraphale, un alien que se quedo parado en la tierra después de estrellar su nave.Ahora Crowley debe saber como ocultar a un alien que no tiene ni idea del comportamiento humano, y el gobierno persiguiéndolos ya que el aterrizaje de Aziraphale en la tierra no paso tan desapercibido como creían.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Devuelta a las Estrellas ( Y Por Favor No Vuelvas )

**Author's Note:**

> Otra idea que no puedo dejar de pensar, si no termino esta historia les doy permiso de que alguien mas tome esta idea y la use como quiera, tiene mi bendición. Edit: No me gusto el primer capitulo, así que lo modifique tal vez utilice partes de lo anteriomente escrito para las futuras partes.

Crowley estaba harto, harto de la escuela, harto de sus supuestos amigos, harto de su familia, harto de su hermana indiferente, harto de su madre y padre mayormente ausente, harto de vivir en un pueblo en medio de la nada, harto de vivir reprimido, harto de su cama que no para chirriar cada vez que se acuesta, harto de, harto de, estar malditamente harto de no tener ni una maldita idea de que hacer con su vida. En conclusión, Anthony J. Crowley está harto de todo.  
  
Para muchos puede no ser tan relevante lo que le está pasando a Crowley en este momento, pero para Crowley; siendo el ser melodramático que es, esto se traduce como el maldito fin del mundo.  
  
A veces Crowley desearía volver a épocas más simples, donde se escapaba todas las noches a mirar las estrellas, donde soñaba en grande, con la esperanza de saber qué maravillosas y deslumbrantes aventuras le deparaba el futuro. Si iba a saber que terminaría así, mejor no hubiera preguntado.  
  
Y ese era el problema con Crowley, el nunca paraba de hacer preguntas, y eso lo ha metido en más problemas de los necesarios cuando era más joven, cuando aprendió que no necesariamente era como los demás, cuando aprendió que los sueños en su mayoría no se cumplen.  
  
Aunque hubo alguna vez que Crowley tuvo un sueño, cuando todavía era joven e impresionable, Crowley quería ser un astronauta. No es secreto para nadie que conozca mínimamente a Crowley saber que le fascinan las estrellas, a pesar de no gustarle leer, Crowley se había leído cada uno de los libros sobre astrología, o relacionado con el espacio, en la biblioteca de su escuela (lo cual no era mucha).  
  
Todos los días antes de dormir leía sobre el espacio, las estrellas que se ven tan diminutas desde el cielo pero en realidad son masivas, las constelaciones que son formadas por aquellas bolas de gas gigantes, y los miles y millones de planetas que deben existir en aquella inmensidad que aún no se han descubierto.  
  
Crowley, siendo el ser llegó de curiosidad que es, nunca dejaba de hacer preguntas por todo lo que le interesaba. Recuerda hacer ciento de preguntas a su madre sobre los libros que leía, o sobre porque no podía agarrar manzanas del manzano en el patio si a él le gustaban las manzanas, o porque no podían tener una serpiente de mascota, y así cientos y cientos de preguntas que cruzaban la pequeña cabeza de un Crowley más joven.  
  
Pero como todo en la vida, la gente cambia ya sea para bien o para mal, y eso no fue excepción para Crowley.  
  
La primera pregunta que recuerda que lo metió un problemas fue cuando su madre lo encontró usando uno de los vestidos de su hermana mayor, su madre inmediatamente lo sacó del vestido, y le dijo fuerte y claro: "Anthony, no puedes usar la ropa de tu hermana." A lo cual Crowley pregunto en respuesta: "Y por que no puedo ponerme la ropa de mi hermana, mamá?" A lo cual su madre respondió: "Porque eres un niño, Anthony" "Y porque? Si me gusta la ropa de mi hermana, mamá." Aún recuerda como la atmósfera cambió completamente la atmósfera, los ojos con los que lo miro su madre mientras decía con frías palabras: "Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, Anthony."  
  
A partir de ahí, todas y cada una de las preguntas que hizo Crowley solo le causaron problemas.  
  
Lo empezaron a tachar como un niño problemático que solo buscaba molestar, aquel niño irritante que siempre hacía demasiadas preguntas y se metía en problemas, todo esto sólo empeoró cuando se empezó a juntar con Luci y sus amigos.  
  
Recuerda meterse en serios problemas cuando estaban juntos, pero de los problemas más grandes que se ha metido es aquella discusión que tuvo con sus padres después de ser suspendido una semana a causa de una de las fechorías de Luci en la escuela.  
  
Llegó a casa con sus padres, desde la plática con el director explicando la situación hasta la entrada de su casa todo estaba en un profundo silencio, nadie mencionó una sola palabra durante todo el trayecto.  
  
Al llegar a su casa y cerrar la puerta, es cuando el terror comenzó, gritos a Crowley departe de su padre reprochando de las acciones que había cometido, y los comentarios llenos de decepción de su parte de su madre.  
  
Hasta que llegó la pregunta hecha por su padre: "¡¿Por que no puedes ser normal?! Que hecho mal para que me saliera un hijo como tú!" Crowley quedo en shock unos segundos ante la declaración hecha por su padre. "¿A que te refieres? Yo no he hecho nada malo, lo único que hicimos fue pelearnos con los imbeciles de Arch, no es nuestra culpa que Eva y Adam se cruzaran en medio."  
  
"No solo me refiero a eso, Anthony. No creas que no se sobre las cosas que tienes en tu habitación, no puedo creer que me salió un hijo marica." La habitación quedo en un completo silencio, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire y esa tensión solo se agravó con ese comentario hecho por el padre Crowley, a quien le tomó uno segundos reunir el coraje para preguntar "¿A que te refieres?" "No te hagas el inocente, Anthony. Se sobre el maquillaje y ropa para mujer que escondes en tu cuarto."  
  
Crowley no sabia cómo responder a eso, el pensó que nunca ni en un millón de años su padre encontraría aquel tesoro que escondía en su habitación. El no era tonto, el sabía que al vivir en un pueblo literalmente en medio de la nada las personas tienden ha ser más cerradas de mentes, pero nunca lo espero de su propia familia.  
  
"P-pe..." le tomó algunos segundos recuperarse. "P-Pero eso no tiene nada malo, vivimos en el siglo XXI, y ya nadie piensa así" con esta respuesta siguió los segundos más largos de su corta vida. "Eso es un sueño Anthony. Y los sueños nunca se hacen realidad, ¿crees que yo quise tener un hijo marica? ¡Bienvenido al mundo real , Anthony! Los sueños NO se cumplen."  
  
Crowley no aguanto una sola palabra más de los que sus padres estaban diciendo, así que decidió huir, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y como nunca había corrido en su vida.  
  
Se adentró al bosque que daba en el el patio de su casa y siguió corriendo, hasta que se cansó, recostándose en un tronco de un árbol cerca suyo mientras recuperaba el aliento, sintiendo las gruesas lagrimas que caen de sus ojos marrones claros que en medio de la noche iluminados por la luna, adquieren una tonalidad dorada.  
  
Poco a poco se deslizó hasta caer sentado al suelo mientras lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro, que tonto de su parte creer que todos iba a salir bien, que tonto soñar que sus padres lo aceptarían, que tonto pensar que los sueños se cumplían. ¿Como se le ocurrió pensar ir al espacio siendo alguien tan estupido como es el?  
  
Está harto, está harto de llenarse de ambiciones y esperanzas, está harto de no poder ser aceptado por nadie, está harto de sus padres, está harto de su hermana que lo abandonó en este pueblo, está harto, está harto de tener sueños que al final y al cabo nunca se hacen realidad para personas como el.  
  
Y aquí iniciamos la historia de Crowley, quien se a rendido en sus sueños y los que más odia en el mundo en estos momentos es así mismo.


End file.
